federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
CP - October, 2373
This page chronicles posts #1105-1127 and spans the time of October 1st to October 31st of the year 2373. *CP - September, 2373 *CP - November, 2373 USS Voyager Plots Deciding to visit the ship, MOSWEN and Q talk to KATHRYN JANEWAY, HARRY KIM, TOM PARIS, B’LANNA TORRES and CHAKOTAY about causing some issues. TUVOK and KES are there as well as they attempt to find out what is going on. Deep Space Nine Plots Hoping to help out QUARK and bored out of her mind, KATAL T’KASSUS discusses some plans on how to get back at Brunt. She brings up Marlon and how he is an expert at finances. QADIRA ROSHEN is working out when CATHASACH UNA gets her attention and she flirts by hitting him. KATAL meets with QADIRA in Quarks and they talk about men on the station and how they are all boring. MOSWEN seeks out KATAL to try and help her with her man issues before making a Marcus look-a-like appear only with Romulan features and the name Tarin Cox – which just sounds like Terran Cocks to me lol MOSWEN is then harassed by Q who explains her immature behaviour isn’t helping anything when they are in the middle of a war. JADZIA DAX-WOLFE is feeling stressed out from the ongoing changling investigation before MARCUS WOLFE implores her to get some R&R. She agrees and they use his Star Wars program to play Anakin and Padme. MARCUS goes to Katal’s quarters only to run into Tarin Cox and get some weird answers about who he is and why he is there. MARCUS confronts MOSWEN about how stupid she is and they get into an argument on why she can’t just do whatever she wants. The Changling realizes that it will be caught and contacts GUL DUKAT, revealing himself to have taken the place of BAE GRAISON some months before. DUKAT sends a message to TORA ZIYAL and asks her to help him with some of the communication things on the station before he offers to take her home. MARCUS talks to KATAL about Mr. Cox living in her quarters and she explains to him she isn’t having sex with the Q-born alien, as much as just talking to him since she is lonely. ZIYAL decides that she will talk to GARAK about getting help for her friend ‘Tara’ when it is really for her father. He is wise, however, and offers to see what he can do. When KATAL tells MOSWEN she doesn’t want Mr. Cox anymore, Moswen is a super bitch and makes him leave without really understanding why she should never have made him in the first place. NOG decides that he would like to have sex with SELENE BLANCHARD and offers her a good contract deal for food chewing and Oomax but she turns him down. GARAK finds JASON ORILLIA and tells him he has information about the changling leaving soon and tells him when to be ready. ORILLIA brings this information to BENJAMIN SISKO who doesn’t take a rumour serious and Jason makes a not in his logs. During the test to find out who the changling is, MARCUS and JADZIA have all the science officers together. When BAE leaves his post they realize he was the changling. BENJAMIN has to deal with DUKAT decloaking in their space and with ROWAN and ZIYAL bunging up the works, the changling gets away. GARAK confronts ZIYAL on her part in things but doesn’t outright say he knows anything – but that is usual Garak. The Defiant goes through the wormhole to go after Dukat only for JADZIA, BENJAMIN and KATAL to realize the Dominion is sending an invasion force. ALLYSANN KNIGHT helps SAAVIK out in the infirmary and with the help of JULIAN BASHIR realizes the Vulcan is going into her ponn farr. #10 October, 2373 2373 #10 2373 #10